Who Are You?
by newzimekyu
Summary: Cho kyuhyun seorang gadis yang terjebak oleh teka-teki sebuah mimpi. pertemuan dengan laki-laki tampan misterius membawanya pada jawaban teka-teki itu. Ditemani seorang pemandu akankah ia menemukan jawaban dari teka-tekinya atau malah terjerumus dalam peliknya pencarian jawaban? bad summary, kyuhyun/GS, supernatural


**Who Are You?**

**Prolog**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Family, **

**Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, Bad Imagination**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic yang berasal dari pikiran yang kalut, my first fanfic**

**#ZimeZone#**

Tik tok tik tok

Hanya denting detik jam yang menemani kesunyian rumah mewah bergaya arsitektur zaman _victorian _ini. Ini pertama kali kurasakan suasana yang membuat kudukku berdiri, begitu gelap dan dingin, tenggorokanku bahkan tercekat untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kata seolah aku memang dilarang menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah derik langkah kakiku.

Sulit rasanya untuk sekedar menelan liurku, jantungku berdebar cepat laiknya pacuan kuda yang tengah memerebutkan piala kebanggaan, kaki-kaki ini dengan sangat bodohnya masih senantiasa berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap yang panjang, sampai akhirnya aku dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu yang menjulang tinggi, suasana semakin mencekam disekitaran pintu itu, sebuah ruangan. Entah mengapa hatiku meyakini bahwa dibalik pintu itu adalah sebuah ruangan. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi aku rasakan seolah tenggelam oleh rasa keingintahuan dibalik pintu kokoh itu. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam meyakinkan hatiku untuk membukanya.

_**krieettt**_...

Suara derik kayu memenuhi lorong gelap itu , kutajamkan penglihatanku menelisik kesetiap sudut ruangan. Pandanganku terpaku tepat disana dibalkon yang langsung terhubung dengan dunia luar, gorden usang itu berkibar ditiup kuatnya angin malam, bersamaan dengan itu kulihat sesosok laki-laki berdiri tegap membelakangiku dengan setelan gaya barat lengkap dengan _Tuxedo _yang tampak elegan, Tanpa komando kakiku melangkah mendekati sosok itu, sampai aku berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya hingga kami saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang teramat dekat sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya ditengkukku dan aroma tubuhnya. Aku terhanyut oleh aroma memabukkan yang menguar memenuhi indra penciumku.

Laki-laki begitu tinggi hingga aku harus mendongak untuk memastikan wajahnya. Seketika aku terkesiap, oniksnya memerangkap pandanganku dengan sangat tajam, dalam namun indah dan mempesona, hidungnya bahkan menempel dengan hidungku, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sekedarnya yang mampu membuatku berhenti menghirup udara sekejap. Kulitnya terlihat sangat bersinar disetai dengan lesung di pipinya.

Sungguh selama 21 tahun aku mengenal makhluk Tuhan yang disebut laki-laki, dia yang berada dihadapanku adalah yang terbaik, bahkan lebih indah dari tokoh khayalan favoritku Edward Cullen dalam sinema vampir twilight.

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat ketika kurasakan telapak lembutnya menyusuri rambut hingga wajah sebelah kananku. Hangat... itu yang kurasakan, kembali aku yakin bahwa yang didepanku bukanlah makhluk mitologi vampir seperti yang otakku terka.

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan bibirnya padaku aku terkesiap reflek menutup mataku, detik berikutnya tak kurasakan apapun kembali kubuka mataku dan lagi sosok didepanku hanya diam, sampai selanjutnya ia mengarahkan kedua lengannya melingkupi tubuhku, sosok ini memelukku erat. Akuu menelan liurku ketika aku kembali syok dengan apa yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

**"Selamat datang ****kembali****, ****kau masih tampak indah..."**

**"T****olong tunggulah sebentar ****lagi...****"**

**#ZimeZone#**

_**End**_

_**Or **_

_**To be continue?**_

Ahoy... Fanfic pertama nan abal-abal bin aneh bin nglantur, sebenernya ga niat publish soalnya aneh banger nih ff, oke intinya zime terserah reader deh kalo ada yang mau lanjut zime pikirin tapi kalo ga zime pikirin hidup zime aja deh hahaha,, okay all lanjutannya berdasarkan review kalian ya... Thanks a lot :) ... Don't forget to review


End file.
